Earths Angel: Princess Of Thieves
by calatheil
Summary: Autheil is the daughter of an elvish king, Master assassin and skilled thief, destined to save her race from Sauron's ever firm grip. Only the princess of thieves has plans of her own, Involving lord Elrond's son Elladan; her childhood friend.The more she falls for him, the more she begins to realize it is impossible to escape fate.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Saerwen screamed again, clutching desperately at the mattress as if it could stop the pain. Mereer the wise woman and high priestess watched nervously as the carpintorlee woman's body shook with pain. The midwives were doing all they could but it did not look good.

Another screen tore from the queen's lips and at the same time a child's wail. One of the healers rushed over and took the baby. Mereer watched the queen grow pale and sink into the sheets, there was so much blood, too much. The oldest healer presses two fingers to Saerwen's pulse. Bowing her head, she stood. "She is dead, our queen is dead, and she had a daughter" she whispered. Mereer bowed her head "I shall tell the king, he will be saddened deeply, and his wrath will be great" Turning she left the room, cradling the new-born.

"You are born to do great things little one, to save us from your fathers rule, and to save others too, you shall be a warrior maiden, and so your name shall be, Autheil, life will bless you greatly, my dear, but hush sweet child, you have a destiny to fulfil"


	2. Little Spies

The sound of hushed giggles could be heard high up in hollin's council house tree, the braches rustled and shook as two young elves' scrambled up it, before settling into position. The boy sat very close to the girl, and the girl moved away from him across the branch, only to be followed again by the boy. "Elladan stop, you will make me fall out the tree" the girl whispered, trying not to smile. "But I'm scared Autheil, what if they catch us?" The boy, Elladan whispered; his face filled with fear. The girl sighed "they won't catch us El, not if we stay still and quiet" she giggled, "their coming."

The great oak doors to the chamber opened, and several elven lords entered, "I'm only saying my Lord Nendir, that your daughter needs to be kept under control, I meant no offence by it" One of the young lord's said to another. Authiel looked up in interest, cocking her head on one side, and then looking at Elladan in questioning. "That's lord Glorfindel, talking to your father, he's not very keen on children, he only like's Elrohir, but that's because he follows him round everywhere" he hissed in reply.

The lords took their seats at the base of the tree, "who's that next to your ada? The one who looks like he's spent too much time inside?" Autheil whispered. "Oh, that's Erestor, he's really creepy, he spends all day in the library, studying, but ada is good friends with him" Elladan smirked. Autheil nodded, and pointed at another, a blonde elf, with extremely pale skin and grey eyes that bore shadow's beneath them, "King Thranduil, his wife died a few months ago, he has three sons" Elladan grinned gleefully, "what about those two… they must be….Erynion and Turin and that's their cousin Nestaron the healer" Autheil grinned. Elladan glared at her "it's a draw, we both got three name's right" Autheil nodded, and then put her finger on her lips to hush her friend.

"We have to act, the orc's are getting out of hand, if we don't do something we could plunge the whole of middle earth into war" Authiel heard her father saying. "With what forces, Nendir, we have none" Thranduil said softly. "We must wait, you heard what your high priestess said, it will be one of your young to unite our people and lead those into war, Nendir, trust her" Glorfindel said. "Glorfindel is right; we should listen to the priestess, besides we do not have the military power to take on sauron, yet." Lord Elrond said. "That settle's it, we do nothing for the time being" Nestaron said cheerfully. Autheil felt a shiver of irritation slither down her spine; Nestaron was far too cheerful today, and insensitive.

"Are you all right" Elladan whispered in her ear, making her jump. Authiel nodded fighting back the tears, she wouldn't cry. Nestaron wouldn't have that satisfaction if he saw her. "Yes, it's just something he said a while ago, about my mother, and how know one helped her before she died, it's the tenth anniversary of her death today too" Autheil whispered, "He blame's me" Elladan looked horrified "why blame you for her death, he barely knew her" he whispered, "he was in love with her, but she married ada, he blame's me for everything now" Autheil sighed, watching her father and the other lords leave the council chamber. She wondered who sauron was, and what they meant by the war, and who would be the one to lead the charge, whilst Elladan chattered in a torrent to her, Autheil thought. Perhaps it was her brother, he was a great warrior, but it could be her sister, she was very clever, or maybe it was both of them, she would see soon. She knew it.


	3. Red Hot Revenge

One year later.

Dawn in Rivendell, as the sun came up over the valley, two children tiptoed through the passages that lead to the great hall, they moved silently, treading carefully. "Shhh, Autheil, we can't get caught, ada will be furious if he catches us in his room" Elladan whispered loudly. "Why Elrond's room, you didn't say anything about your ada's room, Elladan" Elladan rolled his eyes "because ada keeps something in there that I want to show you" he replied, not bothering to whisper. "Oh" Autheil whispered. Elladan took her hand and began to run; soon they were both laughing and had forgotten that they were supposed to be silent. "We're here" Elladan grinned, his smile mischievous. Autheil drew herself up to her full height, flicked her chestnut hair over her shoulder, and stalked into Elrond's room, followed closely by Elladan. "It's in there" Elladan pointed to a door, before hurrying over to it, reaching up for the handle, Autheil watched in amused silence as Elladan jumped up and down trying to reach the handle, before walking up to the door and opening it. Inside the cupboard, there were hundreds of shelves', on which held bottles of medicine's, ointment's and several plants. Elladan scowled at her "I could have opened it" he whispered. "I know, but we don't have much time" she replied. Elladan nodded thoughtfully, and scuttled down to the back of the cupboard, looking at the shelves', before his eyes lit up and he grabbed an odd plant off the shelf, the flower's on it where white and under each flower was a bell like fruit, that was red or green. Authiel frowned, "what is it" she said, trying to hide her disappointment. "Crathi or Assassin's hawthorn buds in the common tongue" Elladan said, proudly. "Oh, what does it do?" Authiel said, trying to sound interested. "Ada said the flowers heal sore throats" he said, wrinkling his nose Autheil smiled, "what are the coloured things" she asked. "Well ada said that the hurt your mouth if you eat one, and really hurt if you eat two, especially with the seed's" he said placing it back on the shelf. "Really" Autheil said, interested, already a plan was forming in her head. Elladan nodded grinning, "race you to breakfast2 he said, and ran out the doors to the closet, Autheil laughed and ran after him.

Later that day, Autheil stood on her balcony alone, watching Elrohir and Elladan train for battle, they were always training, and she was getting bored. She knew how to use a sword it wasn't hard, her father gave her lessons often, but this much practice could not be good. As she watched she saw Lord Nestaron creeping over and sitting on the nearest wall to Elladan. While lord Glorfindel went to help one of the younger elflings, Nestaron stretched his left foot out and tripped Elladan up. Elladan cried out in surprise then pain as he sliced open his knee on his blade, anger seethed in her heart, as she watched Nestaron lean over and whisper in Elladan's ear, Authiel just caught what he said, and it kindled the fury and hatred for the elf lord again. How dare he call Elladan Clumsy? How dare he make him cry, as these thoughts rushed through her mind, she found herself draw back to Elrond's room and to the cupboard within. Authiel peeked in, checking to see if Elrond was there, when she saw he wasn't a cruel smile spread across her lips, "there was one great elf lord sitting in a chair, one mouthful of soup, and then he was no more" Autheil muttered, creeping with skill only a elflings can manage. "tut tut, someone should not leave these round for anyone to find" Autheil sniggered, grabbing a handful of the multi coloured pods that hung beneath the flowers of the crathi, and slipping them up her sleeve. Then she crept back the way she had come, and headed to the kitchens.

"Hello Authiel, what can I do for you" the head cook, Rinima asked. Autheil smiled sweetly settling into a chair near the fire. "Well, Lord Nestaron asked me if you could put these in his stew" she said pulling out the crathi. Rinima frowned "Crathi? But that's really spicy, are you sure he said to put all of them in" Authiel nodded, widening her eyes "oh yes, he is very fond of them, he said cut them up really fine and sick them in his soup" the cook nodded thoughtfully "well we wouldn't want him getting hurt now would we, Autheil" Autheil shook her head vigorously, "No, Rinima, we wouldn't " The cook laughed, and winked at her, taking the crathi from her, she began to chop. Authiel watched with interest, "how do you cut it so fast? Also why are they so spicy? What's for sinner tonight Rinima" she asked in a tirade of questions. Rinima laughed "practice child, stew or soup is for dinner, and as for your second question, that's how they are" Authiel nodded "can I have some bread" she said, eying the fresh loaf, steaming on the table. "I suppose, some bread, not all of it mind, Autheil, not like last time" Autheil smiled innocently, and pulled a handful of bread from the loaf. Quietly she watched the cook's work as she nibbled on the bread. The room was pleasantly warm, and the fire crackled cheerfully, Authiel found herself feeling sleepy and her head began to drop, and her eyes slid close. Soon she was fast asleep, dreaming about the next day, and all she had planned.

When she awoke the kitchen was quieter, a few cooks stood round pot's stirring the stew, Authiel slipped off her chair, and skipped down the dim corridor towards the grand hall. Inside almost every elf in Rivendell had gathered, Autheil slunk to the side of the room to where Elladan was standing. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked him. He glanced at her, his eyes were red from crying, and it stood out against his pale skin, "I'm fine, Lord Nestaron tripped me up in training, I was beating Elrohir too" Autheil smiled, "Guess what?" she whispered. "What?" Elladan asked, his expression curious, "Lord Nestaron will be having a nasty shock soon" Authiel said, smirking. Elladan frowned. "Can you keep a secret?" Elladan nodded enthusiastically, so Autheil continued "I put Crathi in his soup, he won't know what's burnt him" she giggled. Elladan's eyes widened, "Really? He asked, Authiel nodded, smugly. Elladan grinned. Just then the bell sounded for everyone to take their seats, and they both hid behind one of the columns nearest their victim's table. "Where is Autheil?" Authiel heard her father say. "I expect she's up to no good and misleading Elladan again" The sneering voice of Nestaron, said coldly. Both elflings grinned at this, exchanging knowing looks. They watched as the soup was served, and the evening speech and thanks where given, then their little shining eyes fixed firmly on Nestaron. They both watched as he took a sip on his soup, then another and another, and then with delighted glee as the lords face turned a brilliant shade off purple. His right hand went to his throat, and clutched, while his left groped for water, the other lords turned in surprise, then Elrond assessed the situation, "Glorfindel get Nestaron a drink of water, wine will not help " Glorfindel leaped up and hurried away. Meanwhile Nestaron was going blue and choking out words in agony "I'll .kill. Them. Wait. Till. . . " this was too much for the elflings to bear the collapsed on the ground in fits of giggles. Lord Nendir, Autheil's father stood quietly, and strided over to them, by now they were crying with glee, Nendir scooped them up by the backs of the tunics and carried them out.

Once they were out of the hall Nendir turned on Autheil. "What were you thinking Authiel? That this would be as harmless as your other pranks?" roared Nendir, shaking with rage, "no, papa" Autheil squeaked, cowering with fear. "Not only did you dishonour me, but you almost killed Lord Nestaron, who is allergic to crathi, do you not care about anyone else, what would your mother say?" Nendir said icily, "Mama's dead, I don't care about Nestaron, he deserved it" she yelled back, her voice breaking into sobs. Nendir knelt in front of his daughter, gently he took her hand. Autheil threw her arms round his neck and cried "hush pen tithen, hush, your safe, don't cry" Nendir whispered into her ear. Autheil buried her face in her father's neck, sniffling. "You must never say you want someone dead, ever pen tithen" he murmured. "Sorry ada" muttered Authiel though sniff's. Nendir stood, cradling her under one arm. "I'm sorry too, pen tithen, I should not have shouted" Autheil smiled, but said nothing as she was carried away.

Elladan watched miserably as Autheil disappeared round the bend in the passage, he was in so much trouble. "At least Nendir has time for Autheil, Ada only has time for his councillor's" he thought bitterly. Quietly he slipped away in the opposite direction from Authiel, feeling resentful that her father listened to her. "He always has time for her, Ada has no time for me, but always time for Elrohir, it's not fair" he muttered to himself, then instantly felt guilty, "I shouldn't say that, Autheil has no nana, that's why her Ada pays attention to her" and with that he turned around and ran after Authiel.


	4. The Makings Of A Thief

Four years later

"One two three" Glorfindel voice rang out across the courtyard. The metallic clang of blades clashed in time to the warrior's chant. Autheil whirled round to parry the blow from Elrohir's sword, meeting it with ease, "take it easy, it's not my fault we were put together" said through gritted teeth, lunging just as fiercely towards her. "Oh, isn't it, if I recall you were the one who pointed out that Elladan and I would not take this seriously, if put in a pair" Autheil snarled back, lunging angrily at Elrohir, who stepped neatly out of the way. "Good Elrohir, Authiel work on your foot work, Elladan, you won't be able to defend yourself on the floor, get up" Glorfindel yelled, Authiel glanced over at Elladan, who struggled to get up. "You ok?" she mouthed at him, Elladan grimaced "evil" he mouthed back, pointing at their teacher. Authiel laughed, shaking her head, and ducking a swipe from Elrohir "you missed me" she teased, sticking her tongue out. It was bad enough being the only female on the training program, but training with Elrohir was even worse. Elrohir scowled, "Oh don't scowl, it makes your face look even worse" she geared, Elrohir lunged, missing her, and fell over.

Autheil smirked and sauntered over to Elrohir, "Need a hand?" she said, offering her hand to him. Grudgingly he took it, but as soon as he was up, Autheil regretted helping him. He lunged at her so that his fist made contact with her jaw; before she could react he kicked her in the shin and pushed her to the ground. Autheil saw the cruel gleam in his eye and began to crawl backwards. "Not so sure of yourself now are you? Some warrior you'll make, oh, I forgot you're not going to make one, I'll make sure of it" he hissed coldly. Authiel reached for her sword but Elrohir kicked it out of her reach, calmly he raided his sword to strike, Autheil closed her eyes and prayed to Mandos to make her death swift, but the blow never came. The sound of two blades clashing made her open her eyes, Elrohir lay on his back with Elladan standing over him, "you do that again and it will be the last thing you do" Elladan snarled. He turned and knelt beside her, "are you ok?" he asked, concern filling his eyes, Autheil wiped the blood from her nose, "I suppose so" she replied, smiling and feeling her cheeks flush red. Elladan helped her to her feet; Autheil winced as pain spread through her ankle. Elladan frowned, "Is it broken?" he asked, glaring at Elrohir who was staggering to his feet. "No, I don't think so" Autheil said, grimacing in pain. "Put your arm round my shoulder, we'll get you too my father" Timidly she slid her arm round Elladan's neck and limped over to one of the walls. Elladan sat her down, while he went to tell Glorfindel what happened. Authiel glanced over to be Elrohir was still standing, already his eye was turning a blue black, and he seemed to be having trouble standing. "Good, let him hurt" Authiel thought.

"It's just a sprain, you'll need to rest it for a few days though2 Lord Elrond said, smiling kindly at Autheil. "I apologise for Elrohir's behaviour, he does not like to be second best" Autheil nodded, biting her lip in guilt. "You know the reason for your father wanting you to learn to fight, do you not" Elrond asked, changing subject. "No, my lord, I am afraid I don't" Authiel replied, alarm bells ringing in her head. Elrond sighed "There is a prophecy, that one of Nendir's children, shall aid middle earth in its greatest hour of need." "But it can't be me; I can barely keep myself from trouble, let alone everyone else" Authiel protested. "From what your high priestess says, it seems it will be you" he said gently. Autheil closed her eyes "damb" she muttered. "How is the little warrior elfling" Nestaron's cool voice said, sending shiver's up Autheil's spine. Nestaron sat beside her and smiled sarcastically. "Your father sent me" he said, reaching out and taking her hand. Autheil smiled sweetly, and smirked inside, he was wearing a solid merthril ring, and it would fetch a good price "I am well Nestaron and you." Autheil took his hand in both of hers, and pulled them back removing the ring in doing so. Then she slipped it onto her right hand's middle finger, and then transferred it into her tunic pocket. "I must go, Nestaron it was nice to talk to you" Autheil said hurriedly, then stood up, gritting her teeth she hurried from the room.


	5. Trickery And Thievery

Ten years on, Autheil is Twenty five.

Hiding behind the tree, Autheil tried to steady her breathing; her heat was racing so face it felt as if it would burst. Autheil drew an arrow from her quiver and fitted silently into her bowstring. She stood, glancing round the tree to see if the trap was set. The sound of singing stopped her breathing in her throat. The sound of a cart pulled by horses drew closer, Autheil tightened her bow string. The cart rounded the bend and then fell into the trap. Authiel ran forward leaping over the trap, and shot the driver of the cart, a fat dwarf with a gigantic beard, and ran on shooting the group of dwarf's that were following behind, The shock on their face's was evident, and they raised their axes to throw, but fell before they had time. Soon they all lay on the ground like gory dolls. Autheil shook her head pityingly and pulled the scarf down from around her mouth. "Sorry lads, those who fight for what they want, live" Autheil said, walking back to the pit, the horse whinnied pathetically. Autheil sighed, she loved horses, but there was only one thing to do. She raised her bow, and fitted another arrow, and let it fly into the horses' skull. She then jumped into the trap and gathered up the jewels and chests and threw them over the side of hole. Climbing up she saw a leather bag big enough to fit all the treasure inside, grabbing it, she hauled herself over the edge.

She soon realised that the chests could not come with her. They were too big and heavy for her alone. Sighing Authiel pulled out her knife and began cutting and pulling anything of value off them and stuffing them in her bags. "When the cold of winter comes  
Starless night will cover day  
In the veiling of the sun  
We will walk in bitter rain  
But in dreams  
I can hear your name  
And in dreams  
We will meet again  
When the seas and mountains fall  
And we come to end of days  
In the dark I hear a call  
Calling me there  
I will go there  
And back again" The song she sung was sung by many, but as she sung it her heart sank. She had left everyone she loved for a life of crime and would not see them again. "But it's what I chose" Autheil sighed, remembering Elladan's face when she said she was leaving. She had been thinking of him often of late. Shaking off her heavy hear she headed off up the track to the nearby tavern, she would be welcome there. As she approached she heard the singing of the men from within but the song was not a merry one and it sent shivers down her spine

"May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh how far you are from home

Darkness has come  
Believe and you will find your way

Darkness has fallen  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Darkness has come  
Believe and you will find your way

Darkness has fallen  
A promise lives within you now" Autheil pulled her hood over her head and stepped inside with a nasty feeling that the song was aimed at her.


	6. The Makings Of An Assassin

Authiel sat hidden in a corner, the tavern stank of pipe weed and though the fog of smoke made it hard to see, she saw a cloaked figure enter and walk in her direction. "Are you lady Autheil?" The figure asked removing is hood. "I might be what it is to you?" she asked warily, studying the man's face. He would have been handsome, but half of his face was burnt away, and his eyes were blank, he had no lips or if he did they were not visible. "I have a job for the lady Authiel, a highly paid job" he said dropping a bag of what sounded like gold on the table, and then he sat down. "Now are you lady Autheil daughter of Nendir or not?" he asked is tone menacing. "I am, and what is your name" Autheil asked, watching him coolly, her face not visible from beneath her hood. "I am Dûrion, of the dale" "Never heard of you" Autheil said, wondering who he was. "I tend to make it a first time habit of meeting people, no second meetings, if you know what I mean" he said. Autheil saw he was studying her, sighing she pulled back her hood, "What was the job you spoke of" she asked, she was tired of this man's attempts to make conversation and wanted rid of him. The man glanced around him and lowered his voice, "I need you to do away with someone" he whispered. Autheil felt her stomach twist, "who would this person be?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable. "My brother, Lord Alyan, I will pay you greatly" "your brother?" Autheil asked "yes, you will find him in the prancing pony in Bree; he is staying there on business for a month, when you find him, I want you to tell him who sent you, then kill him a slowly and painfully as possible, then return here for you pay" Autheil nodded and stood up to leave. "Here take this for lodging and food" Dûrion said, handing her the bag of gold on the table. Autheil took it, checked inside. There was plenty of gold, more than enough, but she said nothing and left the tavern.

It was a long way to Bree from the little tavern at the base of the misty mountains, worse still the rain poured down constantly, and the wind blew up gales every night. Authiel sat under a rock face, shivering, cursing her luck at having been asked to travel miles to kill someone. What would Elladan say? Autheil laughed bitterly, Elladan was not with her, and he was probably safe in Rivendell surrounded by young elleths, and had forgotten her existence. The thought of it made her feel sick. Bile rose in her throat and she cursed herself for thinking of him. "It's better for me here, I cannot be hurt by any emotion's here, he will settle down with a normal maiden, have children, and I will be forgotten, it's how it should be" she said, trying to convince herself. The pain that she carried in her heart grew, and she pushed Elladan from her mind and began to light a fire. The wood was damp but it lit and the little flame flicked weakly, before growing stronger. Autheil huddled close to it, thinking back to the warmth of the kitchen fire, and the safety of her home. She knew that a fate awaited her there, one she would not accept. Her life in exile was better; she was free to do as she willed.

The next day the rain had ceased to a light drizzle, and the sun was trying to come out from the clouds, the once green fields were now a boggy swamp, and streams had turned to rivers. Autheil spent most of the day wading through bogs and rivers, until she came to weather top. Smiling to herself she ran up the steps to the top on the lookout. The sun was setting and the rain had stopped shadows played across the fields and marshes, Autheil leaned against one of the turrets, remembering the stories of gallant warriors that had trained and fought there. It was too late to go any further so Authiel went below to find shelter. After a meal of bread and venison, Autheil sat thinking, why did Dûrion want his brother dead? What was his gain in his death, and why pick her out of all the assassins in middle earth? She turned over the questions in her mind. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen, something that would change everything.


	7. Fate Begins To Have Its Way

Blood. How could one man hold so much blood? "You're a woman" Lord Alyan, (Autheil's victim), choked, from his bed, "I'm an Elf, not one of you lowlife's" snapped Authiel impatiently, why wouldn't he die? "You're not dressed like a female" the man gasped, spitting out blood. "Have you ever tried running in a dress; it's a most uncomfortable experience" Autheil replied, pulling out her second dagger and running it up to the hilt in the man's other side. Blood spurted from the wound and Autheil grimaced in disgust. "Your brother sent me" Autheil said, softly. The man's eyes filled with horror, "my brother want's me dead? Why?" he asked, then moaning in pain. "I was wondering the same question, why does he want his own brother dead?" she turned to look at the man his lips were blue and his face as white as the pillow, the sheets stained scarlet with his blood, he was not breathing. "How quickly they do fade" Autheil said softly, collecting her things and turning to leave.

"Is this the life you wish to lead Autheil" A figure stood in the doorway, cloaked and hooded, but her voice familiar. "It is the only life I can lead" Autheil replied. The figure removed the hood from her face, Autheil gasped in surprise, "Lady Mereer, what?" Autheil asked. "I came to see it the stories are true, that the child I blessed, raised has become a monster, do you know what they are saying in Rivendell, Autheil, they are saying that you are a murderer who traffics with the enemy, I see you know and I begin to believe them, you are not the child I knew, why are you doing this to your family? They love you, and you dishonour their love with murder and deceit" Mereer said softly, her eyes filled with sorrow. "I am not a child anymore, I cannot do what you ask of me, what you say fate asks of me" Autheil whispered. Mereer sighed "the more you trick fate, the worse the consequence, we go to war soon, our people need a leader, that leader is supposed to be you, Autheil, come back to Rivendell, train for war, then lead the elven army's in an alliance against Mordor. Fulfil your destiny. Save middle earth." Mereer said, almost pleading. "If I do, then what will be my fate?" Autheil asked slowly. "I cannot tell all I know is that you are the one to save middle earth in time, That Lord Glorfindel must survive the battle and you must…aid him" Mereer said not meeting Autheil's stony gaze. "Why Glorfindel? Why is he so special?" Autheil asked, "From what I know, in years to come he will play a part in the destruction of Sauron and his force's" Mereer said quietly. Autheil sighed "If I must return to Rivendell I do it on my own terms" "Agreed" Mereer replied without hesitation. "Then I shall give my terms, I will not fight in any war against my will, I can choose to go back to my own life and if I choose to leave no one will follow" Autheil stated quickly, Mereer nodded, "Then let us leave"


End file.
